lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Drake
Hunter Drake is a Saiyan and Kryptonian hybrid. He is the main RP character of Techno Bacon. Origin Hunter was born on Planet Vegeta to a Kryptonian father and a Saiyan mother. He never knew his last name so he came up with Drake for himself. He came to Earth after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta when he was 10 years old. He was frozen in an iceberg for a few centuries and then woke up and started living in West City. Hunter never found anyone to adopt him. He had to resort to shoplifting to get what he needed, which is the main cause for his anger. Now at age 16 he saw a battle with one day and wanted to fight like him so he could defend himself, he saw the way he fought. So he trained training, he ran one day and noticed he picked up super speed. He jumped and noticed he didn't fall down, he started flying and then landed. He said to himself, "I'm Ready". Personality Hunter is a Secretive person mostly keeping to himself, He is also very angry.But not all the time, He's a nice person once you get to know him.He is not always like he is in the picture, He will act like that If you get on his bad side.The only thing Hunter wants is to find out where he came from, He knows where his Saiyan side comes from but not so much his Kryptonian.He has heard stories about Goku and Superman little does he know he's Related to both of them. Battles Sam vs Hunter = Undecided as he had to leave. I had advantage at times and so did he. It was very difficult of a fight due to him being stronger by training as well but I was still x2 stronger then him. I was 100x stronger then my base before this battle and he was 50x stronger then his base after the training. Sam vs Hunter rematch = I lost because I gave up the fight. I went Really insane and couldn't fight as well because of Ultra Super Saiyan God. I managed to have an advantage at times in the battle but He managed to get me with a lot of Wrath of the God of Destruction Attack with a lot more power then usual and I almost got knocked out by a very powerful special bullet. He also had the Upper hand at times with the Dragon Fist and Instant Kamehameha. Not a massive one though. Sam vs Hunter training battle: He won the fight AGAIN. I had to become back to a normal Saiyan because of the Ultra Super Saiyan God. Very equal match but He was stronger in the end. He also learnt the Ultra Super Saiyan God transformation During this fight. Maverick VS Hunter:Maverick met Me I had sensed him. Maverick told me he was a district attorney and if he needed any help, then I said "never-mind" and walked off. But then...Maverick scanned Me with his X-Ray Vision and found out he was half Kryptonian. Maverick showed Me his powers and that he could fly, he told him he was Kryptonian too but he was full Kryptonian. I had sensed Goku (who had long been dead) but saw that it was really his clone Nikad fighting Sam, I mistook him for Goku. I revealed that I was Goku's half brother and that I had the same mother as Goku. After this, Maverick and I decided to have a spar. We fought for a while and got battle damaged, Maverick had the upper hand. By the end of the fight, Maverick was shirtless and his sunglasses had been broken, he also had scars.My Jacket was torn,Shirt ripped and shoes Worn out Maverick revealed that every few years he could see "visions of the future" and he showed Me a vision of a man wearing Superman's costume. This man was Me from the future, as the new Superman. Maverick then told Me "Farewell, brother of Goku", and disappeared.Leaving me Mystified.The match was left undecided. Forms * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Superman * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 * Rare * Super Saiyan God * Ultra Super Saiyan God 1st Child Hunter met a woman named Viola while on his ventures in west city.Hunter was eating in a restaurant There were not Tables left so Viola was forced to sit with him.Hunter said Hello she said it back.Hunter asked her "So....What do you do for a living". Viola said "Oh I'm looking for a Job now'' and they Instantly hit it off from there.At the end of the conservation Hunter said "Hey can I get your Phone Number.....Maybe an Address?" Viola wrote her phone number down and gave it to Hunter.After a while of Going to each others houses and dating Hunter asked Viola "Viola we've known each other for a long time now and I want to ask you something.....Will you M-ma-mar-" Viola:Yes Hunter I will.Hunter and Viola got Married in between the 3 year time skip.3 Years after they got married Viola got Pregnant and had there first Son.Desmond Drake'' Becoming Superman Hunter was summoned to Greenland (The North Pole) by his Father.He told Nikad of what was going to happen and he decided to Tag along with Hunter.They were lead to The Fortress of Solitude which they only had heard legends of.Inside they found an A.I of Kor-El Similar to Jor-El's A.I.He told them where to go in the Fortress and when they got to where they needed to be they saw The Superman Suit encased in ice.Nikad and Kor-El gave Hunter a couple minutes to put it on. Once Hynter got out he Darted back to the City and was officially declared Superman Death (Just gonna Skim Through this) After the Halloween Tourney was Post-poned Hunter and sensed a Huge Power Level.So they, Nikad and Grey all went towards the Power Level.This turned out to be Apocalypse's Power Level.So after a Long battle near the end of it Apocalypse pummeled Hunter into the ground and didn't stop until a Minute after.Hunter laid in the Crater.Lifeless A new look (I'm lazy so I'm shortening this) Hunter was in a training battle with 10 different sparring partners.Near the end of the battle all the sparring partners unleashed 10 Big bang Kamehameha's on him at full blast.The next day he saw his hand glow but he ignored it.He soon started to grow weak he went to his Father and asked him what was going on. Kor-El told him that he would Regenerate like Time Lords and that 1 in 1 million Kryptonains regenerate like Time Lords.Hunter found Zero and told him of his regeneration. Zero provided useful information before his regeneration, soon after Hunter regenerated in Zero's TARDIS. Hunter has 12 regeneration's before he dies permanently. Abilities *X-Ray Vision:Hunter can see through anything except for lead. * Freeze Breath:Hunter can make his Breath Super-Cold and Freeze things. * Heat Vision:Hunter can Use Heat energy from the sun and can Dispense it through his eyes but this Drains his energy more than any other power. * Flight:Hunter Can lift off and fly For an Unlimited time. * Super Speed:Hunter can move his legs at Incredible Speeds. * Almost All of Goku's attacks(later in his life):Well this is self-explanatory. * Death From above Attack:Hunter Darts up to the Sky and darts straight back down with his fist making a huge Shock wave. Powers and Abilities from Kanku - Spiritual Essence of Kryptonians − This is list of things that Kanku gave Hunter after he completed his Trials. − The Defensive Ward & Spiritual Essence Buff: − *'Call of The Kryptonians '- A defensive ward that buffs his defenses by 62x and also temporarily makes him immune towards the weaknesses Kryptonians share(I.e. Vulnerability towards Chi, Magic and even Kryptonite itself). − *'Kanku's Full Spiritual Essence' - Hunter receives a permanent buff up to 250,000x towards any other abilities he has. − Abilities accessible due to the succeeding Kanku herself: − * Kanku Spirit Essence - Hunter has the power to to shift himself out of planes and all the known dimensions. − − * Kanku Barrier - Hunter as access to a unique barrier that causes an eruption to the soul, and even towards users of Reiki(Spirit Energy), Yoki(Demon Energy), and even Seikoki(Sacred Energy). This barrier is rather a physical and spiritual essence of defense, even vastly superior Reiki, Yoki, and Seikoki users that have spent time exponentially making their energies of the utmost perfection suffer heavy amounts of causes damage. Gallery 1800px-Boss.jpg|Teenage Hunter 180px--Earth-One-Space.jpg|Teenage Hunter flying in space Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Techno Bacon Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter